The present invention relates to transient protection of sensors, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to the utilization of temperature sensitive devices to reduce adverse consequences of power surges for sensor assemblies.
It is frequently desirable to interface various sensors to controllers. In many instances, the controller interface provides electrical power to operate such sensors. Unfortunately, this arrangement sometimes generates transients that can damage sensors or other sensor circuit components connected to the controller. A similar problem can result when powering a sensor with a dedicated power supply or other source. Typically, general-purpose surge protectors are not adequate to provide the desired level of protection for many sensor configurations. Accordingly, there is a need for further contributions in this area of technology.